It's A Wolf Thing
by T4L3R
Summary: Remus just needed a break from the library when he returned to the common room. He just didn't expect it to be like this. Or, the time Sirius discovers his size!kink just got bigger. Basically porn. This is the first of in my "Mine, Mate" one shot series.


Remus had no idea what had come over him. One moment he was walking back in to the common room, needing a break from studying (their NEWTs were a couple of days away) and suddenly something in him snapped. Looking around he spotted the cause of his rage - Sirius. He was sitting at the table with a sixth year girl with books sprayed out on the table in front of them, although they were angled to face each other instead of the books. On top of that, the girl had one of her hands on his arm to play with Sirius's shirt sleeve.

 _That whore! He's just sitting there while that bitch is hitting on him!_ Remus shoved his way passed other students that were in his path up to the pair at the table.

"Hey, Re- argh!" The greeting turned into a strangled cry as Remus had grabbed Sirius by the collar and started to drag him into their room.

As soon as they were past the door, Remus locked them in. Sirius tried to question him again but was silenced by a tongue being shoved into his own mouth. Before he knew it, he was being pushed backwards onto a bed and his clothes were being ripped off.

Sirius managed to pull back enough for air. Remus' lips traveled down to his neck, determined to find a spot on his neck to leave a hickey. "Mm Moon- Ahh!" The Werewolf had found a spot all right. It was at the crook of his neck where he normally felt his pulse when aroused, which was also where Remus loved to leave his hickeys. Only this was more like he hadn't eaten in months and Sirius was the first real food thrown at him. _Shit._

The animagus didn't have time to process what was happening though as he was suddenly being turned and shoved to his arms and legs. He barely caught his breath and had shifted his weight on his forearms when his ass-cheeks were spread open and Remus was rimming him. _He should be sent to prison just for his damn tongue._ Before long, Sirius was a whimpering mess and letting out another strangled cry when thick fingers were being shoved inside him.

Remus didn't spend too much time getting him ready. His dick was pulsing too much to wait. He also didn't have to worry as Sirius had kept himself loose enough for quick fucks between classes. Sirius had liked it fast and rough with the thrill of a teacher catching them and Remus was often more than happy to comply. Lining his dick against it's mark, Remus gripped the whimpering boy's hips and thrust into him hard. Both of them cried out at this. Growling, Remus kept thrusting hard. It was as if he had no control over his own body. Not only were his hips moving in for Sirius's tight ass, but his hands had continued to grip and pull Sirius in tightly to emphasize the strength of his thrusts. He wasn't sure how long he continued to fuck his mate like this, he was running on pure instinct now. He just knew that Sirius was his Mate now and needed to enforce it. The Werewolf bent down so he could speak into his mate's ear. Growling, Remus let out a breathless "Mine - Mate," before sinking his teeth into Sirius's shoulder as he came.

 _Mine - Mate._ Sirius didn't so much hear the words being said but felt them vibrate throughout his body. Everything around the two had disappeared. All that existed was Remus fucking him senseless. He had always liked it on the rough end of things but this was bigger than anything either of them had done before. It was strange. Sirius never felt this possessive energy coming from his boyfriend before and he found it exciting. All he could do was just lay there like a doll as Remus's dick angrily slide in and out of him while hitting his prostate with every thrust and before he knew it he was being bit again. White light was suddenly flashing inside his head as his body convulsed. Somewhere in the fog, he registered something getting bigger before everything faded.

*RLSB*

He wasn't sure how long he was out when he regained consciousness. The first thing Sirius noticed was how sore everything felt. Then he noticed how dry his mouth was and how bruised his lips were as he licked them. He tried to get up but was stopped by a growl and an arm pushing him back. It was then did he notice that Remus hadn't pulled out yet and was reminded of the feeling of something getting bigger before passing out. Not only was Remus's dick still inside, but the entrance of his hole seem to be stretched out further than normal.

There was a long pause before Remus spoke.

"I think this has to do with the wolf. I saw that Newman girl hitting on you and something snapped."

Sirius processed this. Remus was not the jealous type; he knew Sirius' interest laid solely on him. Remus had gone as far as remind Sirius of his heightened smell and brought up that he knew exactly when and why Sirius was aroused whenever there was someone trying to flirt their way into his pants. Being flirted with wouldn't have let out this kind of mind blowing possessive sex. _I think it has to do with the wolf._ Remus had been stressing over NEWTs, mainly because the full moon was set to rise halfway through his testing days. Sirius remembered reading about some werewolf biology theories that were never confirmed and it suddenly hit him.

"Remus, are you knotting me!?" Stress triggered mating periods had been one of the things he read.

He should probably be having some sort of breakdown at this realization but he wasn't. Instead, Sirius felt a new rush, the type of rush he felt when they were fucking in a broom closet - only stronger.

"I can't believe you're turned on by this."

 _Damn._ The werewolf's growled voice and breath in his ear made him shiver and he heard himself whimper. Then he felt the arm around his waist shift and a rough hand was wrapped around his already hard dick. Slowly the hand moved, squeezing in the right spots as it moved.

"Moony, please... I need more," the whines sounded pathetic to his own ears but he didn't care. He needed to cum and only Remus could give him his release.

Remus licked up his ear before whispering in it, "You smell and sound so sweet." He sped up his movements, enjoying the way the body continued to shiver against him. The Knot had started to die down when Sirius regained consciousness but had swelled up again when he began to shift his hips in rhythm with his hand. This didn't allow for much movement - if at all - but it was all that was needed to bring both of them to release.

With that, they both pressed against each other as much as they physically could. Remus wrapped his arms and legs around his mate's and Sirius managed to tangle them with his own. It was awkward getting comfortable but it was the best they could do with the Knot. It didn't help that Sirius flared with arousal every time it pulsed against his entrance. Fortunately, both were too tired and fucked out enough to let sleep take over. Neither of them noticed they were on James' bed or that the door had somehow unlocked itself and had been left widely opened.


End file.
